Project Description/Abstract Farmers have considerably elevated rates of occupational fatality, as compared to other U.S. industries. Although this fact alone warrants consideration, it is even more remarkable to note that the most frequent cause of death on farms, tractor overturns, has a readily amenable solution, which is the installation of rollover protective structures (ROPS). ROPS are commercially available and 99% effective in protecting a tractor operator from death and injury. However, 40% of U.S. tractors lack this crucial safety technology. Over the past decade a ROPS program model has been developed and tested in seven states. Prior research shows us that these programs have been well received by the farm community, that they are cost- effective and that they save lives. Given this evidence-base, it is difficult to understand why U.S. states with the highest number of tractor overturn fatalities have still not adopted ROPS programs. The proposed research provides an ideal opportunity to explore this question, assess the utility of media advocacy as a catalyst for implementing OSH, evidence-based research and in the process fill in existing gaps in OSH implementation research. This will be done by using media advocacy to establish ROPS installation programs in several high-risk states (treatment states), while at the same time monitoring activities in several high-risk, comparison states. The implementation process in high-risk and comparison states will then be monitored using the Theoretical Domains Framework and the Consolidated Framework for Implementation Research. Implementation monitoring will provide valuable information on the success of media advocacy as a strategy for implementing OSH evidence-based research. In particular, it will allow researchers to identify key constructs that must be targeted for effective OSH program implementation. This project addresses several NORA Agriculture, Forestry and Fishing Sector and NORA Cross-sector goals. These include: Intermediate Goal #2.4: Strategic Goal #3: Intermediate Goal #3.3, Action Step #3.3.4 Strategic Goal #4: Intermediate Goal #4a.2: Intermediate Goal #4.1 Numerous Outputs and Outcomes are also expected and include: Outputs-publications, presentations/posters, investigator career development, databases, website, tools, promotional materials; Intermediate Outcomes-citations in the literature, adoption of technologies, partnerships, programs, R2P methods; and End Outcomes-reductions in fatalities and injuries.